Never Letting Go
by lizzyclaire
Summary: Morgead has a dream about Jez's death. One-shot.


**Yea, yea, yea. I don't own the nightworld, and never will. But if I did, I would hold all the super sexy boys hostage so they would be all mine! MWHAHAHAHAHA! … I think I need medication. **

She was dyeing.

Jez had saved us all with the Wild Power inside of her, but she couldn't save herself. I screamed at her as her blood poured out onto the carpet, the pain of losing my soulmate was making me irrational, stupid. Claire and Huge were on either side of her crying, saying comforting things about how they loved her and how proud of her they were; I was too stupid to do any of those things.

"JEZ YOU COME BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW!" I hollered, but all the yelling in the world couldn't keep Jez with me now. I watched as her breathing slowed, and the light in her eyes started to go out. I tried giving her my power, offering it all to her, hoping that it would help her heal; but by then she was already dead.

I roared like a wounded animal being left behind by my pack. It felt as if someone had sliced my heart in two and ripped out one of the halves. I tried pulling at the silver cord connecting us, but the other end wasn't connected to anything any more, and hung loosely.

I picked up Jez's cold, limp body and held it to me; her blood still flowing and staining my shirt. Sobs racked my body as I cried, and I didn't try to stop them. It had been so long since I had cried, and I didn't hold anything in.

It was so unfair. I was proud of Jez for stopping Lilly and her thugs from killing Claire and Huge, but I just wished she had done it after they had staked me as well. I didn't want to live with out Jez, and I decided then that I wasn't going to. Huge and Claire definitely wouldn't kill me; I doubt anyone from the gang would either, unless one of them secretly had some serious beef with me. I would do anything to die now though, I couldn't live like this. I'll just have to find the nearest vampire hunter; I wouldn't even need to ask them to kill me.

I suddenly clutched Jez tighter; not yet though, I wasn't near ready to leave Jez yet, even though she was dead.

"Morgead wake up! OW! Stop hitting me and wake up you idiot!" I looked down at Jez, but she was still dead. That had sounded just like her though.

"Morgead please wake up, I hate seeing you cry!"

My eyelids flew open to see Jez, alive as she could be, leaning over me. I sat up quickly and looked around. I was laying in bed in Jez and I's room, sweat and tears both pouring down my face.

"What happened?" I asked dazed.

"Well, you fell asleep during the movie, remember? Then in the middle of the night you suddenly started yelling, and crying, and hitting me." She explained. Jez didn't look aggravated at all that I woke her up; instead she just looked concerned and slightly worried.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I brought my hands up to my face to wipe away my tears. "Bad dream."

"What happened?" She asked, moving into a more comfortable position in front of me.

"Well." I looked down. "Remember when we got kidnapped, and you got…staked?" I forced out the word. She nodded her head and motioned for me to continue. "Well, I dreamed about that, only in my dream, you didn't make it."

That was when Jez moved, crawling over to me and wrapping her arms around me. I did the same, and cradled my precious soulmate against my chest.

"I did make it though," she murmured a little while later, "And I promise that I'm not going to die any time soon."

I shook my head. "I couldn't keep you from getting staked then, but I'm _never_ letting it happen again. I'll put my own life on the line before I let anything touch you."

She smiled. "I know." Then she pulled away from me slightly so she could kiss me.

I kissed her back passionately, savoring the sweet taste of her lips on mine. I laid back down in bed, taking Jez down with me, our lips never parting. We stayed like this for a while, her hands tangled in my hair, and my arm wrapped around her waist. Eventually we both fell back to sleep, still holding each other, and never letting go.

**Hey you guys! Sorry if the characters are a little off, I honestly can't imagine Morgead crying myself unless something really bad happened to Jez, which in this case, is exactly what happened.**

**So you guys, you know that I love all of ya'll who read my stories (no homo), and guess what? I'll love you even more if you review. They make me feel all happy on the inside. **

**Hey, I have a secret I want to tell you. You know that really sexy review button. Well, it wants you to click it. Go on, click it. You know you want to.**


End file.
